


Where I End and You Begin

by PatriciaMiller



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatriciaMiller/pseuds/PatriciaMiller
Summary: A.D. is gone, many years have passed and everybody moved on, most of them moved away too, but like always when they decide to reunite someone gets killed, only this time is someone close to one of liars, closer than you'd image, but the brutal murder isn't the worst, the suspect list is.ABANDONED!
Relationships: Marco Furey/Spencer Hastings, Toby Cavanaugh/Spencer Hastings





	1. Why Do You Keep Thinking Something's Not Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is marked as finished even though this isn't really the end and im sorry for that but honestly I don't think I will ever finish it, I wrote this in 2017 when I loved PLL but since then every time I remember it it just makes me angry cause I really hated the ending so I don't think I can ever be in a place where I wanna write PLL fanfic again, sorry!  
> STORY NAMED AFTER ONE TREE HILL 1x05

Spencer's POV

Its been many many years since I stepped a foot in Rosewood and to be honest I never planned to do it again but Hanna and Caleb are among my best friends, and this is their first child, I have to go, I have to meet the baby.

I'll tell him when he gets home, I think to myself, and just like on cue, I hear his car pull over outside.

"Hey babe" he says walking in

"Hi, how was the police station?" I ask kissing his cheek

"It was alright, you okay? You seem worried"

"Well rosewood can do that to a person"

"Spence, you haven't gone to Rosewood in like 4 years"

"I know but Hanna and Caleb wanna go back and have their baby there"

"You don't have to go if you don't want to"

"But I do want to, I wanna meet Hanna and Caleb's baby"

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"Yes please"

"When is it?"

"They'll get there next Saturday"

"Yeah, I can go"

"That's amazing thank you much"

"It was nothing Spence I love you" he said

"I love you too Marco"

Toby's POV

"I hereby grant primary custody to Yvonne Jane Phillips" the judge says and leaves, then the cop says we can all leave.

It seems like Yvonne is about to approach me but I practically run out of the court room before she can

"Toby wait!" She yells right outside the courthouse

I stop walking but I don't turn around "what the hell do you want Yvonne?" I say before turning to face her

"Look this doesn't mean you don't get to see her!"

"No, you're right it means I only get to see her when you can and when you want"

"I'm doing the best for Peyton"

"You think the best for Peyton is to never see her dad"

"Who said anything about not letting you see her? Toby you can be as involved as you want"

"As you want me to be"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"What if I wanna take Peyton to a vacation for 2 weeks would you let me?"

"What the hell! no!"

"Would you take her on a 2 week vacation?"

"Well yeah.."

"Then why can't I take her!"

"Because I have custody damnit Toby! I make the calls!"

"Fine can I at least take her for some ice cream, sort of say goodbye"

"Okay" she says and then her mom walks over to us, she was watching Peyton during the hearing

"Hi sweetie" Yvonne says taking our 1 year old daughter into her arms, then she kisses her cheek and hands her over to me

"Hello baby girl, did you miss daddy?" I say hugging her and I can't stop the tears from failing down my eyes when I realize I'm not gonna see her on a daily basis anymore.

"I really am sorry" Yvonne says before walking away from her mom but I ignore her and walk away with my baby.

"I love you sweetie" I say as I get her into the car seat and she giggles.

"I love you so much Peyton" I said looking at her

Hanna's POV

Like a week later or so

Caleb and I arrive at my mom's house, she opens the door and almost strangles me with a hug

"Mom the baby!"

"Right, right sorry, I just missed you so much"

"I've missed you too mom"

"Hello Caleb" she says as if she hasn't even noticed he was there

"Hi"

"Don't you wanna come in?" Ted said from inside the house

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed taking Caleb's hands and walking in, my mom following right behind us.

"In so excited for this" she says holding my belly

"Me too"

"Do you have a name yet?" Ted asks

"We couldn't decide between 5 of them so I talked to the girls and Spencer told us to do this really cool thing but we decided we'd do that at the baby shower"

"You see, its awesome, Spencer told us to write each one of the five names twice in a little paper and put them in 10 identical balloons, and play darts" Caleb said

"Yeah and the last balloon has our baby's name inside"

"That's brilliant"

"I know, right?" I said

"So, what are the options to name my grandson"

"Well we have Tyler, Jake, Dylan, Mason and of course Caleb" Caleb said

"I hope its Dylan" Ted said

"Why?"

"I don't know, I like it" he says chuckling

Emily's POV

Urgg Rosewood, why do I always find my way back here? Anyways Hanna and Caleb will have their little boy any day now and I can't wait to meet him, she would be the first of us to have a child I can't wait.

"Emily!" I hear someone scream, I turn around a little scared and then I see a car and Spencer gets out of the passenger sit, I instantly relax and happily hug her when she comes over to me.

"Omg Spence I've missed you so much"

"Me too, I'm so happy we're all here"

"Me too"

"Sorry, I just saw you and couldn't stop myself" she says chuckling

"Its okay, hey do you wanna meet up at the brew later?"

"Yeah, I'll text the others but I should get to my parents house" she says hugging me

"Okay bye, I'll see you in like an hour?"

"Yeah, perfect, bye!" She says getting into the car again.

Aria's POV

About an hour ago Spencer told me to come to the brew in about an hour, meaning now, when I walk in I see someone sitting in a couch with blonde hair, I know for a fact its either Hanna or Ali but before I have time to start guessing, I reach her and see her face

"Ali!"

"Aria!" She says standing up

"Hi, its been so long"

"I know, your hair grew back" she said laughing

"I know" I say chuckling and hear the little bell of someone walking throw the door

"Spence!" Ali says and I turn around

"Hey!" she exclaims hugging both of us

"I missed you so much!" I say

"Me too, I can't wait to see Hanna"

"Me neither, she must be so fat" Emily says chuckling standing at the door

"Omg Em!" I yell and run to her, Spence and Ali follow me and we hug

"I thought you were here for me, bitches!" I hear Hanna say, when we break apart from our hug we see her sitting on the couch looking at us.

"Han!" Spencer yelled

And we all walked towards her to hug her but she stopped us

"Wow whoa whoa, imma stop you right there, I missed you guys too but let's be reasonable about this, okay? No murdering my child! One by one!"

She says and we all chuckled.

Ali hugged her first because she was closer, then Spence, than Em and lastly me.

"I still can't believe you're having a baby Han" I say

"Well I still can't believe you didn't have an enormous fancy wedding" Spencer said

"Well I can't believe you frickin eloped and didn't invite us to your wedding" Hanna says and we all chuckled, even Spencer

"I'm never gonna forgive you for that" Emily said

"Okay, how about a deal, when I have a baby, you guys can wear bridesmaids dresses to the baby shower"

"Deal" Hanna said quickly, the rest of us just laughed

"Omg your baby shower!" Ali yelled

"YOU HAVENT PLANNED MY BABY SHOWER YET!!!" Hanna yelled angrily

"Of course, we have, we just forgot its gonna be so soon" Ali said slowly but I have a suspicion that she did forget to plan it.

Spencer's POV

After a couple hours, we all went home, and by home I mean my parent's house, I give Ali a ride since Jason dropped her off at the brew and once I parked and we both got out of the car I asked her "you haven't planed Hanna's baby shower, have you?"

"Yes, I have! I swear!" She says and I chuckled, then she walked towards that little door that leads to her house, and I walk inside the house, my parents are repainting the barn so Marco and I have been staying at my old room.

I got home and my mom was in the kitchen

"Hi sweetie"

"Hey mom" I said then hugged her and walked upstairs because she told me Marco just got home

"Hey babe" he says as soon as I walk into the room

"Hi" I answer kissing him.

"Did you have fun with your friends?"

"Yeah actually we did"

"That's great honey" he said laying down on the bed

"Spence"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, you know"

"Yeah, I know and I love you too silly" I said laying down on the bed next to him.

"everything okay?"

"Marco why do you keep thinking something's not okay? You asked me that when we got here too"

"I know being in Rosewood is really hard for you, I'm just worried about you"

"thanks honey, but I'll be alright, I have my friends and my family and I have you, I'll be okay"

"you sure?"

"yeah, I'm fine Marco, I love you"


	2. Time Flies When You're In Love

Hanna's baby shower is supposed to be tonight but she's about 90% sure Ali forgot to plan it. Either way her plans for today include having some fun with the girls.

By the time nighttime comes around, she's already dressed in a gorgeous maternity dress (almost the only thing that stills fit her) and ready to get to Alison's.

When she gets there, she noticed all the decorations hanging from the ceiling.

"Oh so you didn't forget ha!" She said hugging Alison

"I told you I didn't" she answered

"Congrats Han" Spencer says also hugging the pregnant girl, all her others friends proceed to do the same

"I can't believe you're having a baby, Hanna I'm so happy for you" aria says smiling

"I know I'm so excited"

.....

"Hanna sweetie I'm sorry but I gonna go"

"What mom! Its your only daughter's baby shower!"

"Its 11o'clock Hanna and I have that event at the radley tomorrow, I'm sorry honey but I had a great time" Ashley Marin says before hugging Hanna and walking out the door.

"Hey" Spencer said coming up to Hanna

"Hey"

"Funny how your mom already left and mine won't even leave the bar" she said chuckling as both of them look at Mrs Hastings as she drinks up on 4th glass of wine, then both Hanna and Spencer break into laughter

"Oh god, yeah well my mom's got this thing at radley tomorrow"

"Really? What is it?"

"They've been rebuilding the bar for a while now, tomorrow its opening back up"

"Well you can bet my mom's going to that"

"Speak of, I should get her home, sorry I'm gonna have to bail too" Spencer spoke again

"Its alright I'm actually kinda tired anyways and it's depresses me to watch everyone drink" Spencer chuckled before hugging her pregnant friend and walking over to her probably-drunk mother.

......

The next morning

Spencer walked into the radley hotel where she was supposed to have breakfast with Melissa, she was already there but that's not what caught Spencer's eye, it was who was sitting at the table next to her. It was him. It was Toby. Toby Cavanaugh.

"Toby!" She exclaim before even thinking about it, he doesn't say anything, he just looks up at her, and then he realizes that it was her. It was Spencer hastings. THE Spencer Hastings.

"Spence" he said changing his previously tired look to a schoked one "umm hey" he manages to blurt out

"Hi" she answers smiling and blushing

"I haven't seen you in a while" she continued

"Yea, it's been a long time hasn't it" Toby says smiling as he thinks back at all the best moments of his life, most of them included Spencer, but his smile soon fades as soon as he looks at her hand, at her ring, her wedding ring, she's married. Spencer was a bride and it hit Toby like a truck to realize that he was not her groom.

"I didn't know you were married"

"Oh" she said looking down at the ring as if she'd almost forgot it herself "yeah, um do you remember Marco Furey? We eloped a little over a year ago"

"You and Marco?! Wow I really didn't see that coming but at the same time I kinda did" he says chuckling

Spencer laugh a little too "and um what about you? How are you doing?"

"I've actually got some great news, Yvonne and I got divorced a couple months ago and the day before yesterday I lost the custody battle for my 1 year old daughter, I'm homeless and to topic it all off, the hotel I'm staying at doesn't have a bar" he says raising his glass of water

"OMG Toby i don't even know what to say after everything you've just told me! I- I I'm so sorry an- and you have a daughter?! Wow I mean that's a lot of information!" Spencer answered surprised

"Yeah you could say that" Toby says chuckling again "do you wanna sit down?"

"Well I was actually supposed to have lunch with-" Spencer started to say but once she looked up and realize her sister was on the phone, she pulled out her own iPhone "actually, I'd love to, just give me a second" Spencer opens her chat with Melissa and puts the phone down on the table so Toby can see what she's typing

"Sorry can't make it, sad emoji, rain check?" He says quoting what Spencer just sent Melissa, then they both see her pull her phone away from her ear and see Spencer's message, Melissa rolls her eyes and stands up.

Spencer puts her head down to make sure Melissa doesn't see her on her way out, Toby just plays it cool, once her sister has walked out the door, both Spencer and Toby break into laughter.

"Very sisterly of you" he says still laughing

"I know, right?" She answers sarcastically

"Thank you Spence" Toby said after a short comfortable silence

"For what?"

"For hanging out here with your pathetic ex-boyfriend"

"Toby! You're not pathetic! And even if you were I'd still hang out with you" Spencer answers with a smile

"I'm not sure that makes me feel any better but really Spencer thank you for being here"

"You have nothing to thank Me for Tobes"

And they kept talking for hours and they would've keep talking for even more hours if they hadn't run into Hanna's mom.

"Spencer! Toby! I'm so glad you guys are here"

"Hi Mrs Marin"

"How are you?"

"Terrible, actually, I'm so stressed out about the event tonight, I'm so worried its gonna be empty, do you guys have plans tonight? Do you think you can make it?"

"Yes of course" we both answered

"Thank you so much" she said smiling and walking away

"Omg its 3 pm already!" Spencer says after looking down at her watch

"Damn time sure flies when you're in-" Toby started saying but stopped himself, he was gonna say in love, time flies when you're in love but then he realized that even tho he was obviously still in love with Spencer, that didn't mean she was still in love with him.

Despite Toby's best attempts Spencer noticed, she realized what he was going to say and the worse part was that she didn't disagree. Time does fly when you're in love and time just flied right here right now with Toby, that has got to mean something.

But even if it means everything in the world nothing could change one simple fact. She was married. To another guy. They couldn't be in love, no matter how much they were.

An awkward silence followed for a few minutes until they both stood up at the same time, which brought a smile to their mouths

"So the event starts at 6, and I guess I'll be here" Toby said

"Well then I'll get here at 6" she answered

"I'll see you tonight" Spencer said then turned and walked out the main door, Toby stood still until she left and then made his way towards the elevator.

Once inside he murmured to himself "I'll see her tonight" with a smile on his face


	3. Well Consider Me Single

It was 6 p.m. already people were starting to arrive at the Radley's bar opening Toby was already there since he have been living right upstairs for a while now he sat on the same table he had lunch on that afternoon just waiting for her, even though he knew that she was coming in with her husband and that she wasn't going to be his date but toby still loved to talk to her, to be near her, to see her, hell he loved the simple fact of knowing she was there.

"How long do you think this will take?" Marco asks as he hands the keys to the valet parking guy

"I dont know probably until the end of the night" she answers as he puts his arm around her

Spencer walks inside the hotel and instantly feels guilty because the first thing she does is look around for Toby, and a giant smile fills her lips as soon as she spots him.

He seems to be looking for someone in the crowd as well, he's probably got his eye on a girl, why wouldnt he?! Hes hot, young, single and the sweetest person to ever land on this earth, any girl would be lucky to have him, not her tho, she was not that lucky, she was taken. If only she knew that toby was really looking around for her.

Their eyes simultaneously landed on each other just as they smile to one another, just like they'd both been waiting to do every since that afternoon when they last smiled at or laid eyes on each other.

Spencer walked over to where toby was, she didnt think about anything else, she just wanted to go over to toby, she didnt even remember she came here with her husband, hell for a hot second there she even forgot she was married, because those kinda things happen when Spencer and Toby were around each other, neither of them understood why, nor could they explain it, that's just the way it was and no one ever seemed to complain.

Marco might start complaining soon tho, it definitely looked like he was going to as he followed Spencer in Toby's direction, clearly annoyed that his wife run over to some other guy as soon as they walked in.

"Hi" Spencer said looking into Toby's eyes

"Spencer!" Marco said from behind her

"Oh Marco I'm sorry i- its just Toby and i agreed to meet up here"

"Really when was that?" He asked still sounding pretty annoyed

"We had breakfast together today well, it was more like lunch" Toby answered

"Brunch" Spencer replied

"Yeah, brunch" Toby said as both of them chuckled, Spencer's husband on the other hand didn't seem too happy with was clearly going on between them.

"Funny you didn't mention it" Marco said making sure Toby knew he didn't find it funny at all

"Didn't i?"

"No, you didnt, look Spencer can we talk for a second? Alone?"

"Umm yeah sure" Spencer said and walked away with him and Tony stood in the same spot analyzing what just happened, it was more than clear Marco had a big problem with the way Toby and Spencer acted around each other, he could probably noticed whatever it was that was going on between them and he didn't like it.

"Is everything okay?" Spencer asked Marco as soon as they stepped away from Toby, " because that was a little rude"

"A little rude? Me? What are you talking about?! What was all that Spencer? Because last i checked you were married. to me!"

"I'm still married to you, so what i can't be friends with Toby now?"

"That's not how friends act around each other"

"Oh my god are you being serious right now?!?"

"Damn right I'm serious, you clearly still have feelings for each other"

"Seriously?!?! You jelous?!"

"No!" Marco said not willing to let go of his pride " im not jelaous im just saying" he replied getting forcefully calmer with every word "you should remember you're married.... and not to him" he says calmer but still clearly angry

"You know what consider me single because this selfish jealous asshole is not the man i married either" spencer answered and then with a swift move marco slaped her across the face.

Spencer was frozen in place, holding her cheek with both of her hands, Toby had seen the whole thing from a small distance and he quickly walked over to them

"WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!?!?!?!?" Toby yelled a little to loud as he stepped in front of spencer, therefore making her and Marco be farther apart from each other

"Toby" spencer said quietly from behind him, she was little by the crowd that started forming around them, were they looking at them because of Toby's scream? Or did they see the slap too? Either way she didnt wanna make a scene, so she took Toby hand and dragged him away to a corner with her knowing Marco would follow.

Once they were out of anyone's sight, Toby looked over to make no one was watching them since he understood that's what Spencer was worried about, anybody seeing them.

"Okay I might not be able to yell at you as much as I'd like to here but I want something to be very clear... you do not lay a hand on her like that ever again, understood?!"

Spencer looked into Marco's eyes and actually saw some regret in them, he had never hit her before, maybe he was sorry, maybe he didn't mean to.

"I- I Spencer I am so sorry that you have no idea, i-" he said trying to take a step forward towards her but Toby took a step closer to Marco too stop him from getting any closer to Spencer.

Marco seemed frustrated with Toby's attitude but at the same not so much, like he understood why he was doing this, if it had been Toby who had slapped Spencer Marco knows he would 've taken the same measures, he had just hit her, and Toby had every right to be mad at him right now, hell he had the right to beat the crap out of him for doing that.

"Look man I understand, you have every right to be mad at me, you both do, but I swear I had never done this before, Spencer you know that honey I love you, I don't know what came over me and I swear I'd never do it again"

"Will if you even think about doing it again, I'll kill you before you get a chance to try"

"Spencer please I'm sorry baby, will you forgive me?" Marco pleaded his wife as she stood behind Toby.

"I- I I'm not sure if I can just yet"

"Alright well just know that I am really sorry, ill give you some space and ill sleep on the couch tonight" Marco said looking directly at Spencer who want looking back at him and walked away leaving her alone with Toby.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Come on let's go get you some ice" Toby said as he rubbed his hand on Spencer's back and she went with him to get some ice.

"Spence is it true?"

"What?"

"That he had never hit you before is that true?, because I swear if this is something he usually does I will-"

"No" Spencer interrupted him "he has never done it before I swear"

"Okay"

"Spence!" Alison said catching up with them

"Are you okay?"

"Look Ali im fine i swear can i talk to you later?"

"Well- I"

"Okay bye" Spencer says walking from Alison and dragging Toby with her,Alison seemed a little confused but overall understanding, she thought it'd be better to give Spencer her space.

About 30 minutes later a lot of people were still talking about what happened between Spencer and Marco, people were, as always,quick to gossip, spreading the rumor around some people saying that Spencer was having an affair with Toby and that's why Marco hit her, others were speculation Detective Furey had a habit of beating his wife, some people were even saying it had actually been Toby who slapped, others have even claimed they saw toby slap spencer, it was getting out of control, Hanna and her husband Caleb were worried about the implications this whole mess would have on their friends Spencer and Toby, and how hurt spencer really was after it all, since no one had seen neither of them, or marco for that matter, since the whole thing down.

Ashley Marin on the other hand, was worried about what this event she had been worried so hard on had turned to, of course she herself had some worries about the young girl but right now the opening must go on, besides maybe if people get more wasted, they'll forget about this scandal

"Hello everybody thank you so much for coming" she started to say

Spencer and Toby heard her from they were hiding out to make sure no one saw Spencer's red cheek, at least until it was a bit less noticeable, and by hearing the bar was about to open Spencer got up and said

"I could definitely use a drink"

"Yeah me too lets go" Toby agreed putting the ice pack back were he'd got it from, then returning to Spencer in the main lobby of the radley where Mrs Marin continued her speech.

However Hanna's mom was interrupted mid-speech when all the lights in the hotel suddenly turned off,darkness filling the room, Spencer held on to Toby surprising even herself with how scared she'd gotten, a big crash was heard like something big had broke,but since nobody could see anything it was hard to tell what it was, no screams were heard after the crash so most people assumed no one must have gotten hurt, and boy were they wrong.

The lights came back on less than a minute after the crash, people started looking around to see if they could figure out what had happened.

Toby Cavanaugh didn't get a chance to see it before Spencer did, otherwise he would've stopper her from looking but it was too late, she had already seen it and she was already crying in his shoulder.

She had already seeing her husband's dead body hanging from the ceiling.


	4. She Was A Widow Now

At first all she did was lean her head on his shoulder and shed a few tears but then before Toby could stop her she looked back at the body, and the first sob broke, as soon as he noticed she was looking at the corpse, he grabbed her head gently and pulled her into his chest, she continued sobbing uncontrollably, Toby's main worry was Spencer so he wasn't paying attention to anything else going on in the room, but he could vaguely hear Mrs Marin's voice as she screamed for someone the call 911, then called reassured her that he already had, he also noticed more people getting farther away from the where the body was hanging which was understandable, nobody wanted to be close to it- him, the ones that made Toby upset were the people who kept staring at them, who looked directly as Spencer, he could almost guess what was going on in their heads, people were probably deciding if they felt bad for Marco or not, since he had just slapped his wife across the face and apparently everybody knew about it.

Spencer's sob died down slowly until only Toby could, the police should've been here by now, somebody had to take that body off there, once Spencer felt she was calmed enough to look up from Toby's chest, she stared to pull away from his embrace, Toby didn't seem to like the idea though because as soon as he felt that was gonna break the hug, he just hold her tighter "no, spence, you don't wanna look again honey" he said rubbing her back in a lame attempt to try and make her feel better as if a tight hug would somehow fix all of her problems, and for the first time since he last tried to do that, it didn't work.

Less than 5 seconds later, police sirens were heard, after them, corener's walked in, Toby saw his boss, lieutenant Tanner come over to him, she knew he'd want him to work, but he couldn't leave Spencer, he had a more important responsibility with her, once Tanner walked over and called Toby's name, Spencer looked up from his chest, this time he didn't stop her but he did shift his body to make sure she couldn't look at the body, she make her be facing sideways, and he didn't loose his embrace on her, nor did he ever plan on doing so, before Tanner started speaking to Toby she gave Spencer a look, noticing all the make up running through her face as did so many tears and her whole face was red, she looked terrible, not terrible as in ugly because that's imposible, she's spencer, terrible as in broken, as in she's going through so much that you can see it in her face terrible, Toby felt guilty for a second because he was looking at her too, she probably felt like ahe was being judged and Toby kicked himself for not thinking that trough, he then tighted his embrace around her running his arm up and down her's in a reassuring way, he could feel her relaxed when he did, it also made Tanner look away from the heartbroken girl's face.

"Toby we could use a little help"

"I just-" Toby says indicating towards Spencer to make it clear that she wasn't gonna leave her alone.

Spencer wanted to intervene he wanted to tell him that it was okay, that she would be fine, that he should go do his job but she wouldn't have really meant it, she didn't want Toby to go, she wanted to stay in his warm embrace because regardless of everything that was going on that's where she felt the most safe, even if her husband's dead body was hanging from the roof in the same room, as long as Toby held her everything got a bit less bad, you might even say better, so she didn't intervine, she didn't tell him to go because she didn't want him to go and perhaps that was a little selfish but she believed she had the right to be a bit selfish after what had just happened, She and Marco dated for a year and were married for almost 4 years, he loved her and cared for her for almost 5 years and today, today of all days he hit her, he's never done it before and she didn't think he ever do it again (now she was sure he'd never do it again) but it was still something that couldn't be ignored, it also didn't change the last 6 years when he was a genuanily nice guy or the last 10 minutes, you know since his body had literally fallen from the ceiling, he was dead, gone, she was a widow now, and she couldn't really think about whether she was still mad about that slap or not because her husband was dead now, and the last thing she ever said to him was "I don't wanna talk right now" or something like that, the last time she saw him all she did was get away from him, was be upset with him because he hit her, was run off with Toby and away from Marco.

"You guys should go over to the restaurant while we take the body" tanner said giving Toby some kind of unspoken signal that said "specially her"

Once they go to the restaurant area which was right over the lobby, you could actually still see the body depending on where you sat, there wasn't even a door dividing the restaurant, the lobby and the new bar (the old one used to be next to the restaurant), Toby sat her in chair that was facing away from the lobby and sat right in front of her.

A few tears were still running down Spencer's cheeks slowly and silently but they were still there

"You okay?" Toby said handing her a bunch of napkins

"I don't think so"

"That's fair"

"Toby, thank for not going with Tanner just now, it really means a lot to me that you stayed by my side, i really need you"

"Anything for you" Toby said holding her hand


	5. We Will Find Out Who Did This

About half an hour later, the police had taken like a thousand pictures of the body and the coroners were allowed to take it, the cops then went on to interrogate most people so that they could finally go home, the only people that weren't interrogated right then and there were the ones who are most important in the case, the wife (Spencer), the owner of the hotel (Ashley Marin), everybody who worked there and well Toby, they were all warned not to leave town and that they would be called in for interrogation soon.

Tanner decided that she wanted to interrogate all the girls, she started with Hanna and Caleb, since he refused to leave her side, even when the police told him to

"How close were you and the victim?"

"Honestly we barely knew him, i called him Spencer's husband for almost a year until i actually learned his name"

"Did you see him today?"

"I saw him slap her" Caleb said

"What?" Tanner exclaimed

"Didn't anyone else tell you?" Hanna asked, tanner shook her head no so Caleb explained "right after Spencer and Marco got here the two of them were talking with toby, next thing i knew it was just the two of them, they were arguing she seemed upset, he looked more frustrated, then he just slapped her across the face, Toby walled over yelling at him and then all three of them walked over to a corner and i didn't see none of them again until the body went down"

"I've been told they went over to a corner did you see that too?" Lit. Tanner asked Emily, who she was interviewing now

"Yes i did"

"Who went over the the corner?"

"All three of them, Spencer, Toby and Marco"

"Who let the other two there? Marco?"

"No, Spencer"

"Do you know why?" Tanner asked

"No, i haven't talked to her yet"

"Can you take a guess on why she'd do that?"

"Knowing Spencer, she wouldn't have wanted to draw attention to them, specially after Toby's scream"

"Was his scream loud?"

"Yeah im pretty sure everyone heard it"

"And you didn't see any of it?"

"No, i didn't" Alison answered, it was now her turned to be questioned

"Did you hear about it?"

"Yeah Emily told me and then i saw Spencer"

"You saw her? After he hit her?"

"Yeah, i saw her and Toby walking towards the elevator, i stopped to ask if she was okay, all she answered was how i knew about it and told her everybody knew, she looked upset about and left with Toby"

"And this was after she had taken Toby and Marco over to a corner?"

"I guess, i mean Marco wasn't with them"

"Mrs Marin started talking when all of a sudden the lights went out, then we heard a noise, sort of like a window breaking, now we know it was one of the mosaics from the ceiling, some people say they heard the body afterwards, i honestly didn't"

"I think most people didn't hear the body drop because everyone screamed after the mosaic fell, so that drowned out the noise" Ezra added

"Did you hear the body drop?"

"No"

"Has either one of you talked to Spencer?"

They shook their heads no "or Toby?" Same reaction

"Thank for your colaboration, and don't worry, we will find out who did this"

"Here Spence i'll take you home" Toby said after tanner came over to tell them not to leave cause they'll be questioned soon

"No i- i don't wanna go home"

"Well maybe you could spend the might at my hotel room"

"If its not a problem"

"its really not" Toby said and started making his way to the elevator

"Umm Toby" Spencer said not moving from her current stop and seemed a little hesitant about going up the stairs

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure?"

"What do you mean?"

"Its just i'll probably be crying all night and-"

"And i'll hold your hand and do everything i can to make you feel better all night long" he answering with a sweet smile, Spencer never felt this protected before, this cared for.

Two days later

Lit. Tanner had called Spencer in for questioning today, she was still a wreck, she wasn't even able to drive herself here, she had to call a cab because she knew she couldn't do it, she cried a little bit on the cab too, wiped her tears before stepping out and she could already feel more forming, someone she was able to hold it together till she spotted tanner who let her to an interrogation room.

Toby was sitting in his cubicle, just doing his boring job and impatiently waiting until his shift was over, tonight was gonna be the first night he got to see his daughter Peyton since the custody battle had ended and the judge had sided with yvonne, so basically she got a say on when and where he got to see her, she had an unbelievable control on his relationship to his daughter, and after the way things ended after the divorce, he knew it wouldn't be easy for him and Yvonne to agree on anything, specially when it came to Peyton, Yvonne was really possessive of their baby girl, specially since she and Toby had separated and he was definitely not looking forward to those arguments but he was looking forward to seeing his baby tonight.

Maybe he'll take her to Spencer's, she had checked on her since yesterday and she probably wasn't doing great, she could use a cute baby to cheer her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi this is marked as finished even though this isn't really the end and im sorry for that but honestly I don't think I will ever finish it, I wrote this in 2017 when I loved PLL but since then every time I remember it it just makes me angry cause I really hated the ending so I don't think I can ever be in a place where I wanna write PLL fanfic again, sorry!


End file.
